La La
by Lindsey Lopez
Summary: Song fic. Randy and his girlfriend have an unforgettable night on their anniversary, but only after Randy runs into some trouble on the way. Find out what happens!


La La 

By: Lindsey

The bed was made, candles were lit, lingerie was on, and Mia was ready, waiting for the love of her life, her dream man, her fiancé, Randy Orton, to join her in the hotel room. It was their one-year anniversary and Randy was anxiously waiting to get back to his hotel room, where he would give his soon-to-be-bride the ride of her life.

But, back at the arena, he was struggling to leave. He had just finished a hard match with Adam and was exhausted. As he was gathering his bags and heading out of the door, a stagehand ran into him and told him that Vince McMahon wished to speak with him.

Randy grunted loudly and went off in search of Vince's office.

Mia was going over her checklist she had made in her mind. She wanted everything to be perfect. She was dressed in a red lingerie set and clear, plastic heels with a huge diamond ring and necklace that Randy had already given her for their anniversary earlier that day.

_You can dress me up in diamonds_

_You can dress me up in dirt_

_You can throw me like a lineman_

_I like it better when it hurts_

After finishing the checklist again, Mia nervously poured herself a glass of champagne and sat down on the bed to take off her uncomfortable shoes.

_Oh, I have waited here for you_

_I have waited_

After Randy left the seemingly pointless meeting with his boss, he jumped in his rental and sped down the short road to his hotel. Before turning into the parking lot, he heard loud sirens and looked in his rearview mirror.

"Shit!" He cursed loudly and banged the steering wheel after realizing that the cop was following him.

"Fuck!" He sat and waited for the cop to get out of his car.

"Come on! Come on! I'm in a fucking hurry!" He mumbled as the cop slowly dragged his feet along to Randy's car window.

Randy pushed the automatic car window open and the cop asked Randy if he knew how fast he was going.

"60 or 70…I'm not sure."

"69. You were going 69." Randy inwardly moaned, wanting one. "This road is only 50."

Randy didn't know what to say. He just sat there, staring straight ahead.

"Can I see your license please?"

Randy sat up and fished out his wallet from the back pocket of the jeans he was wearing. He opened it, retrieved his license and handed it over.

The cop took it from him and slowly walked back to his car. Randy growled and slammed himself back against his seat.

A car driving by looked over to see whom the unlucky person was being pulled over, and to their surprise, they saw Randy Orton. They started honking their horn and yelling to him, taking pictures, and waving. Randy smiled back in embarrassment and waved.

A few minutes later, the cop slowly came back.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"I guess they recognized me." Randy answered, still embarrassed.

"Recognized you? What are you, a celebrity?" He asked and laughed, a thick, full laugh from the pit of his round stomach and handed over Randy's license.

"Nah, just a professional wrestler."

"Oh, you're one of those guys. I heard you all were in town tonight."

Randy smiled to himself.

"Ok. I'm going to let you off with a warning, since you have a spotless record. Don't let me catch you speeding again!"

"Ok. Thank you, sir." Randy said and drove off a few feet and turned into the hotel's parking lot. He stopped the car, jumped out, grabbed his bags from the trunk, and ran upstairs. He got his keycard out of his pocket and busted through the door.

As soon as he was in, Mia jumped on him and engulfed his face in kisses. Randy pulled back for air and dumped his bags on the floor. Mia wrapped her legs around her lover's waist and Randy took pleasure in groping her butt.

She got his shirt off and rubbed her fingers over his perfect chest and stomach. Randy walked over to the bed and gently laid down on top of her. She started to take off her lingerie.

"Wait!" Randy stopped her. "Let me look at you."

Mia smiled brightly and Randy leaned up on his hands.

"Fucking perfection." He muttered and crushed his lips on hers.

He got her out of her clothes and suckled his tongue on her neck. He bit her secret spot and sucked on it, hungrily. He moved down and took her nipple in his mouth, biting and sucking on it, rolling the other with his fingers. He licked his way across and gave the other the same treatment.

_You make me wanna la la_

_In the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be a French maid when I meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream_

Randy licked down Mia's stomach and lightly sucked on her bellybutton. He left a trail of kisses on his way down and kissed his way inside of her, making her moan, loudly.

"You remember that time on the plane?" He asked, between licks.

"Which one?" Mia asked, panting.

"The first time."

"God, yes!"

He was talking about the first time they had joined the Mile High Club. It was also the first time he had given her oral and one of the places where they would remember for a long time and frequently renew their membership.

"The bus, too." Mia said, her voice shaking.

"Oh yes! The bus!" Randy said and devoured even more of Mia, making her scream out in even more pleasure.

That was the first time Mia had her taste of Randy.

Randy kept going and Mia was practically humping his face. Finally, she gave in and screamed from deep inside of her. She tried to ride it out, but more just kept coming.

_You can meet me on an aeroplane_

_Or in the back of a bus_

_You can throw me like a boomerang_

I'll come back and beat you up 

Mia smiled.

"Your turn!"

Randy smiled back and laid down on the bed. Mia rubbed his chest and smiled up at her lover. She moved down and looked at his member, standing at attention. She giggled slightly and licked the tip. Randy jumped and Mia continued licking. Soon, Randy Jr. was completely in her mouth and Mia's head was bobbing up and down. Randy was yelling and soon, the muscles in his whole body tightened as he shot in her mouth. She licked him clean and scooted back up his body.

To his surprise, she plopped down on his organ, making him enter her. He yelled out another short yell and Mia started bouncing fiercely. Loud moans escaped both of their mouths.

To her surprise, in one swift motion, Randy turned them both over. He was now on top and in control. He pushed deep inside of her and pulled all the way out before going back in again. He propped her legs on his shoulders and continued to push in as far as Mia would let him.

"What took you…so long to…get here?" Mia asked, breathless.

"Oh, I was…pulled over…and Vince wanted to…see me before I…left."

"Pulled over?"

"Yea…for speeding…trying to get here"

"Oh." Mia fought for breath as a roar of an orgasm tore through her entire body, from her vagina to the top of her head, all the way down to her toes and back again.

Seeing Mia's face contort in pleasure and pain set Randy off. Mia grabbed his organ inside of her and he shot with an extraordinary growl.

_You make me wanna la la_

_In the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be a French maid when I meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream_

"Oh God! You just keep getting better and better!" Randy said, breathless to the love of his life.

"What do you say to that?" Mia asked, giggling.

Randy was still inside of her.

"I don't want to stop having sex with you."

"Don't." Mia smiled.

Randy started thrusting inside of her again.

"I fucking love you so much."

Mia returned her 'thank you' with loud moans.

Randy was getting anxious. He started searching around.

"Come on. Where's that spot?" He asked as he moved around inside of her.

Mia screamed.

"There it is!" Randy laughed and hit it again.

"M…more…" Mia begged. "More. Please!"

_Oh, I have waited here for you_

_Don't keep me waiting_

Randy hit it over and over again, making Mia come more than once.

Randy finally pulled out and collapsed next to Mia on the bed. He kissed her nose and smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You know, if I hadn't already done so, I would ask you to marry me right now. That's how special this is to me." He said, whispering.

"I would still have said yes."

Randy smiled.

"I know."

"You just…make me love you. I can't be around you and not feel so much love for you. It's electric." Mia said.

Randy smiled sweetly and rubbed Mia's cheek with his thumb.

"Happy anniversary." Mia whispered.

"Happy anniversary." Randy whispered back.

_I feel safe with you_

_I can be myself tonight_

_It's all right with you_

_Cause you hold my secrets tight_

_You do, you do_

Mia lifted up and laid her head on her fiancé's perfect chest. She started kissing it and in one swift motion, she had swung her legs over and had straddled him. She traced his chest and abs with her finger.

"One more time."

Randy gripped her hips and prepared to flip them both over, when Mia stopped him.

"No, let me give this to you."

Randy nodded slowly and Mia started passionately riding him, swooping down and kissing his chest and stomach.

After she spent Randy, he disobeyed her and quickly flipped her over.

Mia laughed.

"I knew that was coming."

"Yea, I know. You have to come now.

He trusted deep into her and she growled.

"Come on! Scream! Yell for me!"

Mia did what he asked.

Within seconds, her orgasm took over and a loud growlish scream escaped her.

_You make me wanna la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la _

_You make me wanna la la la la la_

Randy helped her ride it out and rolled off of her.

"This night started out being lustful, but now it's really turned into being loving." Mia said. "I like that."

"Me too. And I know what you mean. I was pulled over trying to get here as fast as possible. I was wanting the sex!" Randy said and laughed.

"I think it's so romantic how connected we are to each other. I can't wait to be married to you!" Mia smiled and touched her best friend's face.

"I can't wait either! I love you!"

"I love you, too."

Mia cuddled to Randy's chest and they both soon fell asleep.

_You make me wanna la la_

_In the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be a French maid when I meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream_


End file.
